1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device for improving the dispensing of fluids from a nozzle or similar device. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a device that creates a sheath of solvent vapor in the vicinity of the dispensing end of the nozzle to prevent the fouling or clogging of the nozzle by materials deposited on the nozzle end as a result of solvent evaporation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of fluid dispensing technology, it is often required to dispense a material that is dissolved in a carrier solvent. There are many environmental circumstances that can cause evaporation of the carrier solvent. This can create an undesirable situation, because when the carrier solvent evaporates, solid material can form at the end of the dispensing nozzle. This solid material fouls or clogs the nozzle. Thus, there is a need for a device to overcome this problem.